Marionette
by SweetLiars
Summary: "I used to be so much more than just Yuki Sohma's fiancé. And now I was afraid that was all I'd ever be." - Happy New Year everybody! Rated T for everyone's favorite kitty! Genres: Angst, Drama, Romance. YukixOCxKyo (Love triangle, of sorts)
1. Contrast

**Happy New Year! And what better way to start it off than with an all-new story!**

**I realize I can be reeaally bad with updating, but I've found what's the point in rushing it and giving a poorly written chapter when you can just write it whenever and make it sound good for the reader (says the procrastinating author)**

**But really, I'm sorry about that.**

**Anyway, this story I will boldly dedicate to The High Queen of Angst. Actually, I most likely would have never uploaded this if not for her constant excitement and support. I'll try to make you proud, Your Highness! x3**

**Just a warning ahead of time-my goal with this story was to try my hand at angst. Not angst-y horror. Not horror filled angst. So PLEASE tell me if I'm doing a good job!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Marionette<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Rain tapped insistently against the limo, obscuring my tinted view of the outside world. Clouds coating the sky in bleak, murky blankets made the day seem lifeless. Even though I used to love embracing the chaos of a sunny day in downtown Tokyo, stormy days were now the best. They mirrored how I felt and helped me to believe that, if only for the moment, I was not completely alone.<p>

Being a woman of high standing was not a gift, nor was it a dream come true. Never had I understood why any girl would fantasize about being nobility. Who would want to subject themselves to such torture? Your life revolved around whatever your parents decided for you, your very difficult and almost pointless studies, and (especially) your betrothed.

"Lady Brielle," Claudia cooed in her strong British accent, her smile warm. She lightly touched my shoulder from her position beside me, "You look absolutely stunning in that new gown. I'm sure Lord Yuki won't be able to take his eyes off you!"

Claudia was one of the three servants I decided to bring with me to the Sohma Estate. Originally from Britain, her late mother brought her to Japan for a fresh start in a new villa she purchased just down the road from my own estate. Surprisingly, our mothers had formed quite the bond. Before she died only a couple months after making it to Japan, Mother swore to her that her precious baby girl would have a place in our home.

What she didn't tell her was that this small child, born into noble blood, would be worked vigorously as a lowly maid.

Even though she had become the help and we were no longer allowed to play together, we made it work as best we could. Practically growing up together, and being only two years apart, she was my closest friend other than Yuki. When she became eleven and I was nine, Mother made the generous decision to make Claudia a Lady's Maid apprentice. So every night while she prepared me for bed, she'd tell me all kinds of stories full of love, mystery and, my personal favorite, adventure. Her imagination was wilder than I was back then.

As we grew older, those stories were replaced with me giving detailed descriptions of what Yuki and I had done over Christmas (or summer, or thanksgiving, or any occasion Yuki and I were obligated to be together) and discussing what our dream weddings were like. Very undesirable topics for me.

A small smile graced my delicate features. "Thank you, Claudia. I hope you're right."

I was lying of course, but when you're raised to agree with anything that has to do with the carefully constructed future laid out before you, it becomes rather easy. The last thing I wanted to do was impress Yuki.

Speaking of him, this was the first time I would actually be going to the Sohma family's main house. Normally I'd be heading to one of their many vacation homes to spend quality time with Yuki and his parents, but it was thought by my mother that living at the Sohma Estate would bring Yuki and I closer together before I turn eighteen.

Before our wedding.

Now I was about to finally meet the rest of his family. It was long overdue, but it didn't stop me from feeling nervous. If we all ended up despising one another, there wouldn't be anything that could be done. After marriage, Yuki and I were to stay at the main house, where he would then take up the position as head of the Sohma family.

My fingers slid on to the window. I stared at my manicured nails, tapping them against the slick glass. That was probably another reason they wanted me to marry him.

The limo slowed to a stop in front of a looming silver gate. It gleamed even in the dull of the day, standing as tall and proud as the traditional Japanese houses within the apricot walls the gate was connected to. Star magnolia trees lined those walls. They bloomed right on time this year, pinky petals dancing gracefully through the air with the sorrowful melody of the rain as its song. A tiny sigh escaped past my parted lips, and I watched the gates swing open. Claudia glanced over at me, barely able to contain her excitement until she got a good look at my vacant expression. Concern soon etched itself across her sharp features, but she said nothing to ease my obvious sorrow. She'd learned long ago there wasn't anything to be done. She could do nothing but watch as Mother and Father chipped away every undesirable aspect about me. I used to be so much more than just Yuki Sohma's fiancé. And now I was afraid that was all I'd ever be.

If there was one thing I noticed on our journey to the glorious mansion in the middle of the Estate, it was that there was so much life and color here. Children braving the harsh weather were dressed in bright yellows and pinks and blues as they splashed through puddles. I found myself strongly envious of the smiles on their faces and the innocence in their eyes. Of their little fingers that dug in mud and slathered it on one another. My hand pressed harder against the window, azure eyes staring longingly at them as we rode past.

"Is everything alright, miss?" asked Hajime. He could be easily mistaken for being my age since he was kind of short for a man, but in actuality he was twenty-two.

He was rescued from being a slave in a poor village in Kyoto. He could have been killed if it wasn't for my older sister, Lady Arietta, taking a liking to him. Before she felt to marry Lord Edwin, he was her Valet, much to mother's disliking. After her departure, he was demoted to a Tea Boy.

If I'd have left him at the estate he would have been eaten alive by my father, who's favorite pass time is making a servant cry. Hajime was easy to scare and a total pushover, so it would have felt wrong to leave him there. I've always had a thing about pitying others. It distracted me from pitying myself, which wasn't a desirable trait for an aristocrat.

I glanced over at the doe-eyed boy sitting opposite of me and forced another smile. I replied calmly, "I'm just nervous about meeting the family. I'm afraid they won't like me."

"Who couldn't like you, miss?" Hajime asked, genuinely puzzled. Claudia agreed. I rested my forehead against the glass and didn't answer. How was anyone supposed to like me if I couldn't even like myself?

The limo stopped for a second time. My door was opened by Arata, the old Stable Master at my estate and my new personal trainer. Mother begrudgingly let me take him with me. I used the stupid excuse that my horse riding wasn't where it should be-which was actually the truth-and that I needed him.

Honestly, the reason I brought him with me was because I owed him. Last year I attempted to ride our prized horse and accidentally set her free. Arata, who was twenty-three, took the blame no questions asked. He would have been fired, if not for him searching endlessly day and night to find her. I respected him greatly after that. When he requested I take him with me, I jumped at the chance to pay him back.

Even though my reason was borderline ridiculous, my wish was granted, since they'd rather have me disowned than see a flaw that hadn't previously been corrected. Mother was especially pleased that I was seeking my own enlightenment, while Father didn't care. He never really did. The only thing he was interested in was the wedding and made that immensely clear.

"Come on, little lady," Arata said casually, holding a black umbrella over the empty space I was to step into rather than over himself. It dampened his messy, chestnut brown hair and pressed black suit, but he didn't seem to mind in the slightest. Just gave a lazy smile.

I stepped out the car, black heels clicking against the carefully paved smooth stone driveway. I couldn't remember seeing a place so stunning and vibrant. My family estate was known for being pristine and polished, but never warm or cozy or even remotely homey. We didn't have a lot of plants and there weren't normally any smiling faces. It was like transitioning from dark to light. Everything already seemed so different and I wasn't even in the estate yet.

"Oh my, she's here!" a woman exclaimed from by the front door. She was holding the hand of a smaller girl.

The girl looked to be a teenager with strange (but beautiful) burnt sienna hair. I couldn't see any distinct facial features, before she was tugged inside. The only other thing I noticed was that the dress she wore looked expensive, while the woman that pulled her wore traditional maid attire. Who was that little girl? A cousin of Yuki's?

"Well that was quite the welcoming party, now wasn't it?" Claudia quipped from the opposite side of the car, her cherry red umbrella seeming at home in the vivacious colors of the Sohma Estate. Arata snorted at her, slicking his wet hair back attractively with long, calloused fingers.

Hajime asked skeptically, "Are we supposed to let ourselves in?"

"Wouldn't that be rude," Claudia pondered to herself in more of a statement than a question. We advanced cautiously up the marble steps, leaving the driver to take our limo to its proper holding place. Before we made it to the door, where we would have inevitably stood at a loss for what to do, a handsome man exited the Estate. His soothing grey eyes locked on us and a warm smile spread across his face. I, recognizing him immediately, curtsied. Claudia immediately followed suit, Arata and Hajime bowing soon after. We lifted back to our regular heights, Arata looming over all of us by at least a head and a half since, Hajime, Claudia, and I are all around the same height.

"Good day, Lord Kazuma," I said, trying to sound pleasant.

Kazuma is Yuki's biological father, who steps in as the head of the family when the real head gets ill (which I heard was quite often). I was taught by my father not to look him in the eyes and _never_ to call him by his first name, no matter how much he insisted the opposite. And he did often.

As if to prove me right, he said, "Hello Brielle. Just Kazuma is alright."

"Right, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he smiled good-naturedly, "Call me whatever makes you feel comfortable. You are to be my step-daughter soon, after all."

My smile wavered. Kazuma sensed my uneasiness, so he swept his arm to the inside of his home. "Please, come in."

We did as told, handing our coats and umbrellas to the maid, ready and waiting. Claudia wrung her hands together. She as always uncomfortable when she was treated even a little like nobility-It seemed she didn't remember back when she herself was treated like an aristocrat. Arata and Hajime took to it like they'd been pampered for years.

After slipping out of my fluffy, white mink coat, I asked, "So where is Yuki?"

Everyone was always happy to hear us calling each other by name without the title. It was probably thought of as a display of affection. To me, it was just a casual way of addressing a close friend.

Kazuma thought for a moment. "I believe he went with his step-mother to pick up his brothers."

I waited a moment to let the news sink in. The first thing that caught my attention was "step-mother", meaning Kazuma was no longer with Yuki's mother, Lady Yuma. This was actually lovely news. I had never liked that woman.

The second thing was the very last word he said. Brothers. Yuki didn't have any brothers. At least he hadn't told me about them. I said "brothers?" as normally as I could, but I got the feeling Kazuma-and everyone else for that matter-could tell I didn't know.

"Yes, brothers. He's a got a bunch of siblings, now that I think about it," Kazuma said with a chuckle. I could feel Claudia, Hajime, and Arata staring at me. "He's got an elder half-brother and half-sister, three younger brothers, and one younger step-sister. You didn't know?" I shook my head.

Kazuma stared at me in confusion. "Well, I suppose he's not really close to any of his siblings, though I'm surprised he didn't at least mention one of his sisters."

"Do you know when he'll be back?" I asked. I felt as if I'd been lied to, when clearly it was just withheld information, but it still hurt all the same. He knew about my sisters, but I didn't know about _any_ of his siblings! Did he just assume it wasn't important? I felt it was something that shouldn't have been kept under wraps, whether I was supposed to be his wife or just a best friend.

Kazuma told me he should be back shortly, but in the meantime, he'd show us all to our rooms. He didn't do it personally, which I was grateful for. He was always such a genuine person and sometimes I felt as if he could see right through my carefully constructed façade. The thought fascinated and frightened me.

"Lady Brielle," the maid escorting me chimed. She was short with her red hair in tight curls. They barely touched her shoulders. "This is your room. I hope it is to your liking. I will be your Lady's Maid, so if you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask. I will be back later with a suitable dress for dinner."

"Thank you," I said back, dismissing her as I turned the handle and entered the bedroom I'd be staying in for the next year. It was… odd that Claudia wouldn't still be my maid, but new house, new rules. Hopefully I'd have other opportunities to be around her.

The room was decorated in a soft blue and grey. Light and whimsical compared to my old room, nicknamed "my cell" by one of my younger sisters, Lady Holly.

Ignoring the wrinkles I'd no doubt get in my dress, I calmly walked over to the bed and flopped on it, savoring every bit of my alone time. I could never get enough of it back home. Someone was always barging in and disturbing the peace. _My_ peace.

The mattress molded to the shape of my body and I felt all the energy flood out of me almost immediately. It had been a long day. All I wanted to do was sleep and hopefully dream about being far away from titles and husbands and such. Roaming wild and free like a proud wolf or flittering around the world like a butterfly. My eyelids subconsciously drooped while I fantasized about the freedom I knew I'd never have.

Before I could slip into a blissful and much needed rest, someone gently rapped at my door. It took me a moment to realize the person wasn't coming in.

"Coming," I called, sitting up and strolling toward the door. My so-so mood was beginning to turn sour. When I opened the door my breath caught in my throat.

"Oh… Yuki."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for how long it is. I was told it'd be a better idea not to shorten it.<strong>

**I'm actually really happy with how this chapter turned out. Normally I'd be biting my nails and rocking back in forth in a corner thinking about the mistakes I most likely made, but I'm feeling pretty confident!**

**Also I've decided now is as good a time as ever to get rid of my fear of criticism, so if anything is wrong and you believe it needs corrected and/or improved, please don't be shy to review and tell me.**

**And also do not be shy to review and praise me! That's always nice xD**

**Oh, and I realize their in Japan and not using Japanese terms for the upper class, like -san and -sama, but I just REALLY wanted to use the British hierarchy terms 'cause they sound cooler! I'd love to be called Lady Aurora... ooh, that has a nice ring to it...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters.<strong>

**Claimer: I DO however own Brielle, Arata, Hajime, and Claudia!**


	2. Family

**Hello! Chapter 2 is now up and running!**

**This is the second story I updated today. Mama's on a roll! I don't want it to stop either, so don't be surprised if there's another update coming later today. Or maybe even a new story. I don't know yet, but you'll surely find out! I've just been touched by the writing spirit!**

**... That didn't really sound right xD**

**Okay, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>To your Review:<strong>_

**The High Queen of Angst: **_T~T You are too kind! Really, thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it and that you have so much faith in me!_

_Oh, don't mention it! You completed a request for me, it was the least I could do! Thank you for your continued support._

_OMG! I totally forgot! You're absolutely right, Arata is yours! That will be corrected immediately!_

**Queen Ore-Sama:** _Lol, I'm sorry about your confusion. I was just gonna let it be explained through out the story, but Brielle is Japanese, and before you ask, there is a reason her and her siblings have non-Japanese names. You'll find out later in the story._

_Yes, it does indeed rule! When, you know, you haven't promised certain update times... which I've done before. Big mistake. If you're gonna be a procrastinator, don't promise specific dates x3_

_I'm so glad you thought it well-written and thank you for your lovely review!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Marionette<strong>

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>He had grown quite a bit since last summer. Naturally tall and slim, he pulled back his semi-broad shoulders and toward over me, but not to the point of intimidation. Although his face was still soft, you couldn't mistake him for a girl anymore. I almost smiled at the thought.<p>

"Hello Brielle," he said casually. "It's been so long."

His long, nimble fingers lightly touched the underside of my chin. I allowed my head to be tilted upward as he leaned in. His lips were feather light against mine. It wasn't fun or passionate, but we did this often ever since we were pronounced engaged by our expectant parents.

Yuki pulled back. "I missed you."

My heart sank a bit. I hated Yuki being so tender and vulnerable around me. Giving me his heart and letting me decide whether to stomp on it or handle it with care. I wasn't used to making my own decisions, so in situations like this I went with whatever was expected of me, or in mine and Yuki's situation, hoped for.

I admitted quietly, "Same here", then looked up at him, a tiny bit of accusation in my eyes. I said, "You never told me you had siblings."

Yuki visibly stiffened. He stepped back a bit and grabbed my hands. I gripped his back. His expression was apologetic, with a glint of something I couldn't place.

"I planned on telling you, but never got around to it." I stared blankly at him. He'd have to do a better job than that. "I'm serious."

"… Alright then."

Yuki gave me a tiny smile and kissed me again, a bit longer this time. Normally I tried to numb myself whenever I was around him (and everyone else in the world, for that matter), but I was positive my discomfort showed, even a little. Either he didn't notice, or he ignored it.

My excuse for never taking things to the next level with him was that I was shy toward intimacy, but I had been using that excuse ever since we began dating and Yuki was a very intelligent man. I knew he'd figure it out soon, if he hadn't yet. And then he'd confront me about it at just the right moment. That's when I'd have to turn on the charm and prove him wrong. Prove everyone wrong.

Not sure what charm I seem to believe I possess, but at the moment, it's not important.

Yuki caressed my cheek, "You will be coming to dinner, correct?"

I nodded. His mouth gave a small curl at the sides. That was the closest to a real smile anyone could get from Yuki Sohma. The rest were forced. You could only tell if you knew him back when he was… well, _him. _The person he had been before being taught to be someone he wasn't. Like me. Like all aristocrats.

"Then I will see you then." With that, he left rather unceremoniously. Slipping out into the hall after him, I watched him depart. Handsome as he may be, I wasn't sure we belonged together. But as long as I liked him to some degree, which I do, everything would be fine. At least I hoped it would.

Claudia and Arata came to my room to escort me to dinner. By that time I had already been changed by my Lady's Maid, whose name I found out was Vera, into a form-fitting grey dress.

Claudia seemed extremely delighted about something as she practically bounced down the hallway. Arata had his hands shoved in his pockets and looked off to the side, probably admiring the art work hung strategically along the walls.

I knew it was only a matter of time before Claudia shared what got her so giddy. That time came on our way down the stairway. Out of nowhere, she began to prattle on about Yuki's brothers-one in particular.

"They're all very handsome young men," she gushed. "Especially Lord Hatsuharu. You know what he told me? To just call him "Haru". Without the title!"

Claudia sighed dreamily, twirling down the stairs. I looked over at Arata, who looked over at me.

"Why's she so happy about a gesture so…?" I whispered to him, at a loss for the right word. He chuckled.

"Small?" he supplied, leaning toward me slightly in a teasing manner. I nodded. "Young love, little lady. You'd know all about that."

I bit the inside of my lip. I'd never know anything about that. The person I was supposed to feel that way for ended up only feeling like a best friend to me.

"Hurry now, you two. We'll be late for dinner," Claudia tittered, grabbing one of mine and Arata's hands. She began to pull us down quicker. Arata kept up easily, while I stumbled a bit in my heels.

At the last step, my foot got caught in my dress and I lurched forward a bit, falling on to Claudia's back. She very literally squeaked as we fell to the ground. At the same moment, a man walked through the doors to the right, the doors to the left leading to the dining room. Arata and the man quickly pulled Claudia and I to our feet. Red dusted my cheeks.

"I'm sorry. That was clumsy of me." My eyes went to the man that helped me up and I was barely able to stop myself from staring. He had a boyish face that held fiery eyes burning deep red and a tall, toned body. His slightly tanned skin and vivid orange hair made him seem all the more exotic. Absolutely gorgeous.

"Watch where you're going," the man grumbled, slinking up the stairs and leaving three of us behind without a second glance. He sounded so angry-without a proper reason, might I add. He didn't have to help me up; I would have managed just fine without him.

"That's one of Lord Yuki's younger brothers. Kyo Sohma," Claudia informed me, dusting imaginary dirt off her surprisingly expensive looking dress. "He doesn't seem very nice does he?"

"No," I answered, staring as he disappeared into a hallway. So Kyo was his name. It seemed to fit him well.

"Well he most definitely wasn't when I first met him. He was just the same. Don't you think he was rude just now?" Claudia asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes."

"Then why do you seem so interested," Arata asked, eyebrow quirked in question and clover eyes shining with curious amusement.

I paused on that question. How was I supposed to answer that? Saying something like: _"Oh, I'm interested because he made a bad first impression at first meeting… seemingly on purpose?"_

There's no way I'd admit that.

"I don't know," I said simply, hurrying to open the dining room doors, so that she couldn't question me further with Arata helping to add fuel to the fire.

Everyone in the room focused on me at the same time. Without thinking, I stepped back into Arata. He put his hands firmly on my shoulders, trying to reassure me.

"Welcome," Kazuma greeted us. "We were worried when we heard a scream. It seems everything is alright, though." He turned to look at everyone around the table. "Everyone, this is Brielle and her other cousins, Claudia and Arata."

That caught me off guard. My eyes locked on Hajime, who sat on the left side of the table, nervous. Claudia made a little sound of disbelief and Arata looked down at me, waiting for my reaction.

It made sense now. Why they weren't immediately taken to the servants' quarters, why-now that I looked at them-they were wearing expensive looking clothing, and why they were invited to dinner. It felt wrong to lie, but it also felt wrong to tell the truth and get them sent away. They were born-except Claudia-and raised as servants all their lives, not able to get even a taste of the good life, no matter how lonely it is. Maybe I could give them a chance at a new life. A life they found more desirable. Just because I didn't like it didn't mean they wouldn't. With that in mind, I smiled and said, "We're pleased to meet you."

Claudia was shocked beyond belief, while Arata gave one of his famous lazy smiles and strolled over to where Hajime sat, dragging the confused British woman with him. As expected, I took the seat next to Yuki.

Everyone went around the table introducing themselves. It turned out the little girl outside was Yuki's younger step-sister, Kisa Sohma. She was a shy little thing, her cheeks dusting pink as she told me her name. I wondered if she were excited to see me.

Ayame and Kagura Sohma were Yuki's elder step-siblings. Ayame had gold eyes and Kagura had grey. Very unusual colors.

The two younger brothers I had yet to meet were Hatsuharu Sohma, who Claudia couldn't help but swoon over, and Momiji Sohma. Hatsuharu, as expected, told me to call him Haru. I didn't know what it was about this family, but their looks were far beyond unique. They were borderline outrageous, which made them seem more attractive. Haru's hair was split into two colors: Black on the bottom and white on the top. His eyes were grey like Kagura's, but duller. He was covered in jewelry.

Momiji was blonde with brown eyes-The most regular looking family member so far, I believed. He was small and dressed in, well, a dress.

The last person I was introduced to was Tohru, Kazuma's new wife. She seemed pretty ordinary, compared to the two beauties I had previously seen him with. Her brown hair was long and straight, and her eyes were turquoise. She was pretty and sweet, but average.

Something that bothered me a bit was that there was a missing person (Kyo) and no one made that known. They didn't even seem fazed.

Dinner went on with Kagura and Momiji bombarding me with questions, Claudia starting up a conversation with Haru that seemed to be difficult to keep up, and at one point Ayame almost leaping over the table in an attempt to capture me in a hug over something I said he thought was "cute". Kyo still was not mentioned.

In the middle of dinner, Yuki grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I found my cheeks heating up as he kissed my temple.

"Yuki, not in public," I whispered, but no one seemed to mind. That's when I realized they probably saw enough of it from Kazuma and Tohru, who seemed lost in one another's eyes. Her soft features held the most adorable expression, like she was nervous and excited at the same time. Kazuma brushed her brunette hair gingerly behind her ear. Even though her face was redder than mine had been, she continued to smile instead of frown. She must have been enjoying their closeness. My chest tightened. Would I ever be head-over-heels in love with Yuki?

For both our sakes, I wanted more than anything for the answer to be yes.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was shorter than the first, which is actually a good thing, but I'm not as confident in this one. However, that does not mean that I don't like it. <strong>

**The only part I really enjoyed writing though was from her talking to Yuki to where Kyo left. I don't know if you can tell, but I hope it's all very nice quality for very nice readers (and potential reviewers!).**

**So, yeah, Read, Enjoy, REVIEW~!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thank You for Adding this Story to your Favorites:<strong>

_**The High Queen of Angst**_

**Thank You for Following this Story:**

_**The High Queen of Angst**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_**I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its shiz ;p**_

**Claimer: _I DO own Brielle, Hajime, and Claudia._**

**Extra Disclaimer: _It has been brought to my attention that I do not own Arata. He belongs solely to The High Queen of Angst, for I have given him to her xD_**


End file.
